A Master and his Slave
by BIGMAC4868
Summary: After a relaxing day in detiention, Arron Chez srtolls by the football feild to find Justin Russo, and somethin blossoms.   First Fanfic! contains Slash/Foot fetish/ and grafic sences. don't like don't read.  MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! PLEASE REVIEW!


Football Practice…

Arron Chez isn't normal, he's a wizard. And one day he was walking out of detention for kissing a guy in the school halls, and yes I said guy. Arron was bi-sexual and proud of it. Anyway he was walking by Tirbecca Prep's foot ball field, watching the new guys try out. He saw something in the pockets of one of the tryouts, a wand. It was brown. He was a wizard!

After the tryouts he followed the mystery guy out of the stadium and cornered him in the locker room, when no one else was around, he confronted the wizard. At a closer angle he saw it was his class's S.B.P (student-body-president) Justin Russo.

This turned him on; having someone with that power under his belt was a shoe in to be top dog in the school. But Justin had a girlfriend. I'll fix that. Arron pulled out his wand and waved it in the air. A flash of purple light illuminated the room and with all of this he became more and more aroused.

"Hey, I'm Arron, umm; did you try out for the team?" That was a lame question, of course he did! Just seeing Justin in that gear was making his legs shake.

"Yea, I didn't get the spot though, I'm not into sports that much anyway." He looked at Arron, "I'm Justin, nice to meet you." He extended his left hand.

His voice was heavenly, and now Arron got to touch him! He shook his hand weakly. He pulled away. "Um, I know you're a wizard, I saw your wand." Justin picked up his stuff and was about to walk out. "But don't worry, I'm a wizard too. I won't tell, as long as…you do something for me."

Justin knew exactly what he wanted, and he felt the same way. Justin saw Arron kissing his brother, Max, and he wanted some of it. Justin lied back on the bench he was sitting on and motioned for Arron to get started. But first he pulled out his wand and cast an obedience charm on Arron. "You're now under my control and will do whatever I tell you too, got it!" Aaron nodded. "Good, my feet are tired from practicing all day, massa…worship them!" Arron looked confused. "Lick my cleats!"

Arron obeyed and kneeled at his new master's feet. Justin extended one of his legs. Pleasure pulsed through them both as Arron began licking Justin's black cleats. They were dirty and mud was slathered on them from practice. Justin purred and moaned with every lick of Arron's tongue.

For about five minutes Arron did this until Justin said, "enough take my shoes off!" Arron again obeyed, taking the black cleats off to reveal black football socks. "Sniff them!" Arron could already smell them. But he did as he was told and he buried his face between his soles. He took Justin's left leg and licked it, as his other leg rubbed Arron's crotch. "How do they smell, slave!"

Arron didn't awnser; he just picked up the other leg and licked, sniffed, and sucked the rank socks. And once again Justin rubbed his slave's groin with his free foot. Arron could feel himself coming. And Justin knew it. He had more plans for Arron today. It wasn't going to stop now! He pulled his slave away from his feet and pulled his pants off, revealing the jock strap. Justin worked on getting that off while Arron got their shits off. Justin managed to get both pairs of under were off.

Arron stared at his master's large errection. And Justin did the same to his slave's. Arron couldn't hold it in. He grabbed Justin's cock and shoved in his mouth. Justin moaned with pleasure. Justin didn't care anymore he grabbed Arron's head and shoved it down his mouth, pumping him harder and harder.

Justin grabbed Arron and flung him to the ground. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. Arron shook his head. But he really wanted Justin to be inside him. He took a deep breath and let Justin penetrate his body. Arron has always been on top. Even with Justin's brother, Max, the roles were switched. But he gave receiving a try.

Arron turned over and let Justin straddle him. Justin stuck a finger into Arron's hole. And Arron loved it! But it wasn't what he wanted. "Hell with this teasing! Fuck me, Master!"

This time Justin obeyed and Arron braced himself for his master's burning errection. But when it arrived in the sweet spot, Arron was full of pain and pleasure. "You want me to stop?" Arron shook his head. "NO! I want more! Give me all you've got!" Justin obliged and let his slave have it! Both were moaning with pleasure and bliss. Justin fucked Arron harder and harder until!

"Ahhhh…umkmmm…nakjmm" Justin came inside Arron. But something was wrong. Every time Justin masturbated or fucked his girlfriend, he came once and was done. But now he felt more and he wanted Arron to have it all! Justin picked his slave up and threw him on his back. "I'm not done with you!" and he knelt down and fucked him again! "Ohhh! Justin!" Arron yelled as Justin came again and again.

Justin pulled out of Arron and jerked his slave off. "No…no…Justin too fast, too…..UHHhHHHHH MASTER!" Arron came on his master's stomach as his master came in to Arron's open mouth. Arron licked up the come on Justin's stomach and when he wasn't looking spit it into the toilets. Arron brushed his long blonde hair out of his face to see Justin sprawled across the bench.

"Dress me Bitch!" Arron started with the shirt and undershirt. He choose a nice black musle shirt and a white jacket. Then he pulled the football socks Justin was still wearing and placed them in his own bag. He pulled on some under were and some jeans. Then he brought over a clean pair of black ankle socks and Justin's favorite pair of white slip-ons. "You're a good slave, I'll have to use you again sometime…" He stood up and kissed Arron.

After he left Arron stood in the locker room, still naked and pulled out Justin's football socks. The stench of the sweat made him want to come again. And he will very soon.


End file.
